Nix in Trouble
by Ldrmas
Summary: Sequel to Flurry's Being. About eight years later and little Phoenix has taken after his father, getting into who knows what kind of trouble.   Well they do say the apple never falls far from the tree. Written along with xradrachx1990.
1. Chapter 1

There was a loud banging on the door before Axel put his magazine down and sighed.

"I'm coming I'm coming." He called and he smiled as he passed by Roxas, slipping a quick upon his forehead before he continued to the door.

"Yep." He said as he answered but once he saw who was on the other side he sighed before groaning loudly.

"I believe this is yours." Saix said calmly as he jerked his prisoners arm higher, causing the boy with spiky light auburn colored hair to growl and hiss lightly. Axe only shook his head before he reached out for the boy and took him holding his shoulders tightly.

"What did he do this time? Give me a category." The tall redhead said with a raise of a eyebrow to the superior member. Saix only pinched his nose and let out a deep breath that seemed as if he had been holding it, and was only letting it out cause he knew the kid was now no longer his problem.

He then leaned forward and pulled Axel closer before placing his lips to the Flurry's ear. He whispered real quickly but Axe's eyes widened the more he talked. As Saix then moved back he gave the eighth nobody a firm nod, one that was immediately returned.

"I'll take care of it." Axe then said, in a deep confirming voice, and Saix, satisfied with the answer, walked away, slightly smiling. He was happy that the situation was taken care of and no longer on his hands.

Once the blunette was out of sight, Axel glared deeply down at his son and pointed into the small four room apartment.

"March into your room and get your coat, we're going out." He said as his voice screamed deadliness but Phoenix only looked down at the ground and crossed his arms.

"I'll think I'll pass…" He mumbled and Axel's glare hardened, making it so deadly it would send the bravest man running for the hills.

"What?"

"Nothing." Nix said loud enough for his dad and then walked into the apartment. He was back in only a few seconds with his Org XIII coat on, the one with the flying phoenix embroidered on the back. Axel only looked at him for a second before shooting out his hand, a portal opening in it's place.

"Go on." He said and Nix sighed, hanging his head as he walked through, with his dad follow close behind. The portal closed, only little whips of blackness revealing that the door was once there.

TBC...

* * *

Oh, Phoenix, what have you done now? This is about eight and a half in this, his words not mine.  
Axel and Roxas's kids are Phoenix, Amber and Alex, who are twins.  
There will also be Zexion and Demyx's kid Jake, along with Xemnas and Saix's girl Artemis.  
xradrachx1990, on DA, and I both worked on this story so please give some reviews to her as well if you can, thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Nix immediately sighed as he noticed that they had arrived at the clock tower. Dad always brought him here when he wanted to talk. He sat down on the edge and it wasn't long before the tall redhead was sitting next to him.

It was nothing but quite for a long long long looonggg time.

Finally after, like, ever Axel ran a hand through his hair and shook his head, before looking at his son. He then reached out and Nix was expecting the worst but Axe only chuckled and lightly nudged the smaller boy to the side lightly.

Nix still 'eeped' and held onto the edge tightly, before looking at his laughing father. Was he not in trouble?

"What in the name of nothing am I going to do with you?" Axel suddenly said with another sigh. He smiled as he eased his leg up to the edge but let the other hang over the edge.

Phoenix hung his head again and sighed as well.

"Hey! Don't you dare sigh, that's my sigh. Got it memorized?" Axe barked, lightly glaring at the boy, who only sighed again ignoring his dad's words. Axel rolled his eyes and put his hand to his face.

"I didn't do anything wrong…"

"Wrong? Nix, you've done all the wrong one could possibly do. Just this week you've put fire to Mansex's hair and swapped Marluxia's and Saix's hair shampoos. You threw water balloons at Xigbar that were filled with honey. You spied on Luxord and Xaldin doing it in bed, which I still don't get why. Then you wrote on the wall with KY in the grand living room where everyone could see it, and on top of all that you burnt Saix's one and almost both of Saix's precious possessions. Is there anything that you haven't done?" Axel said as he rose an eyebrow and glared at his son. He watched the young redhead for a moment then saw that he was about to answer.

"Phoenix, that was not a question for you to answer." He said sternly before sighing again.

This was the worst part of being a parent. He would have to now come up with a punishment. And not just for the Saix rose thing but for the entire week. Yes, he did punish Nix for those earlier mentioned crimes but only smally.

Maybe if he punished him roughly maybe he would learn a lesson. But that was the problem. What could possibly be the punishment? He was always told that the punishment was to fit the crime, so how to do that?

"Let's go, I need to talk to your father." Axel suddenly said and before he could get up Nix latched onto his arm.

"NO WAY, you're not going to tell father about this are you?" The younger nobody practically begged, looking up at his dad with those dark green puppy dog eyes. Axe only smirked and lifted Nix to his feet before taking him by the ear.

"No I'm not telling Roxas about this, you are." He said and then dragged his son through a new portal, it again disappearing once the two nobodies had stepped through.

TBC...

* * *

Oh, Nixy you are going to get it! Hehe plesae Review if you have a moment to spare. ;D


	3. Chapter 3

"You did WHAT!" Roxas's screamed echoed throughout the little apartment. Nix sat across from him on the couch, hanging his head and his hands were shaking.

Axe was sitting in the chair off to the side and sighed lightly. Phoenix had just told Rox what he had been doing this week and well it was safe to say Rox was far from happy. As Rox was standing and glaring deeply at Nix, Axe suddenly heard giggles.

He perked up as they grew louder and he finally looked in the direction they were coming from. He smirked as he could see that sticking out from the wall, that was entry way to the living room from the bedrooms, was a little pinky.

He got up and shook his head as he heard some more giggles. He leaned against the between of the entryway and chuckled deeply, two voices now gasping in surprise.

"Alex, Amber. Daddy needs you to go play in your room now." Axe said as his twins smiled sheepishly at him once they showed themselves.

"Aww, but Daddy we want to see Nix get yelled at!"

"Yeah cause it's as funny as hell." Alex added and the two girls erupted in fits of giggles again, and Axe couldn't help but smirk at his little girls. He then leaned down to their level and curled his finger, beckoning them nearer.

"If you go to your rooms and let me and your dad talk to your big bro in private, then you can have two sea salt ice creams tonight." Alex cheered and was about to run to their shared room but Amber quickly took her sleeve and held her back.

"Wait a minute. Two each or just two in general?" She said and Axe's face dropped. Smart little wipper snappers, but hey they had his cockiness and Rox's smarts. He loved them.

"Yes two each." Axe said and with that the girls faces broke out in long and large smiles before they scurried to their room. Axe chuckled again before joining Rox and Nix again, his son nor his love looking any happier.

"Nix…Wher- What- …How do you ev- Where do I beg- What in your mind-" Rox was stammering over one question over another and Axel came up behind him, slowly placing his hands on the blonde's shoulders.

"What your father is trying to say is why?" Axel said simply as he looked at their son, over the top of his husbands head. Roxas looked at Axe for a moment before looking back to Nix.

"What he said. Why would you do that kind of stuff?" Roxas added and reached up his hand to place it on Axel's. They both looked at their child, who just hung his head before scratching the back of his neck.

"I-I don't know. I just don't know, okay? When I did them they just seemed fun at the time." Phoenix said and sighed, his eyes locking with the floor. He just would not look up at his dads. He did want to.

Rox sighed as well and ran a hand through his hair.

"Alright. You told me, that's what matters. You can go to your room now. I need to talk to your dad." Roxas then added and nodded lightly. Phoenix got up and made his way to the entry way before looking back, his eyes looking deeper than usual.

"Does it help to say I'm sorry?" He said lightly, his eyes now looking right at his parents. Rox smiled small but shook his head.

"No, hun, but it's a good start." He added and Axe smiled as well. The tall redhead then nodded to Nix, who got the message that he was to go. So the two nobodies watched and sighed once they heard the light click of the door.

"Oh man, what are we going to do with him?" Rox sighed again as he slumped onto the couch, just where Nix had been sitting. Axe smiled as he sat next to him, placing his arms against his legs.

"Your guess is as good as mine." He said lightly and was about to hang his head in thought but a small slap hit his cheek making him yelp. He held his cheek and turned to Rox.

"Wha-"

"That was for not telling me!" Roxas said with a frown on his face, his hands back on his hips. But when the look didn't change on Axe's face, the blonde sighed again and looked toward his love.

"It took you this long to tell me what he's done. Why didn't tell me when the week began? He's my child too, Axel. Why didn't you tell me?" Rox asked with a kinda sad look in his eye and the redhead finally brought his hand away from his cheek. He then smiled smally as well and sighed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to keep this from you. I-I…I don't know why I didn't tell you…I'm dumb, aren't I?" The Flurry asked and Rox looked at him before scooting closer, easing his head onto his redhead's shoulder.

"No, just tell me things. Don't hide them. I tell you everything that goes on with the twins, don't I?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry." Axe nodded and gave Rox a small kiss into his golden hair. The couple both smiled at each other and chuckled lightly.

"You know what I really love about Nix." Roxas suddenly mentioned causing Axe to turn to him, with a small look of confusion.

"What?"

"It gives me a chance to see you as a kid."

Axe stared for a second before his jaw dropped, this making Roxas laugh. But Axel then frowned and crossed his arms.

"No way were we anything alike at that age. I never acted like that." The redhead stated and Roxas only laughed more.

"Yeah, I bet you were worse."

Axe glared down at the blonde who was still laughing but finally chuckled himself.

They then stared around awkwardly, once their little laugher session calmed, then Rox cleared his throat.

"So what are we going to do about him, obliviously he needs to be punished?" The blonde asked and Axe nodded again.

"Well that's why we came home. I don't know how to ground him. I was wondering if you have any ideas."

Rox nodded and held his chin lightly in thought. He looked down at the ground for a moment then made a small 'hmm' sound.

"Well I really don't know what to do either, because the crimes weren't against us. Now if they were about us then it be something completely different. But it's about the other members, so I'm trying to think like them but I'-"

Rox was suddenly cut off as Axe took his face and kissed him heartily on the lips. Once Axe pulled away, Roxas having a look of confusion while Axe was smiling like an idiot.

"Rox, you're a genius! That's it! We'll let the members decide his punishment. He caused problems for about three people right? So we ground him for three weeks and each week his assigned to do a different member. Like the first week he's to do what ever Saix wants him to do and then Mar or Xaldin and then Superior!" Axe said and as Rox thought it over he nodded.

"That's actually a really good idea. I like it! Today's Friday so we'll start him on Monday. But I still feel like that's too light of a punishment. He used his fire a lot, what if there was a way…"

"Vexen!" They both said at the same time. Axe smiled and so did Rox as they thought of the potion Vexen had come up with that made it so that if a nobody drank it they wouldn't be able to use their powers. It was prefect. They smiled at each other before both of them nodding again, confirming the idea.

"I'll go get the potion and give it to him in his warm milk before bed. I just gotta make dinner first." Axe smiled as he got up and was about to head to the kitchen but a hand caught his sleeve.

"It's Friday afternoon. How about we have a family movie night since we're all here? We can order pizza. Besides it's been a while since the kids have had take out, I'm sure they'll like it." Rox said as he got up and gave Axe a small peck on his cheek.

The redhead smiled and thought it over. They have had a lot of home cooked meals, the kids would appreciate a little take out, not that Axel was a bad cook or anything. But hey, they're kids, what kid wouldn't like pizza on a Friday night?

"Alright. You order the pizza and I'll go get the potion, okay?"

"Okay." Rox answered. The two shared a quick kiss before Axe smiled and opened a portal, giving Rox one more glance before he walked through.

Roxas walked over to the kitchen and smiled lightly as he dialed the number for Pizza Planet. He really was a sap for Axel sometimes.

~TBC

* * *

Sorry for the late update once again, but if you really can't stand the slow updates from here know that all of my stories are on DA, it's kinda of more of my home than anything.  
I hope you enjoy so far and if you please, review if you can.  
Til next time ;D


End file.
